


Unwind

by thebearking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Cuddly Dean Winchester, Dean Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Dean just needs some TLC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FIC! i've been wanting to write for sam and dean for so long, so here's the first one. i promise more will follow :)
> 
> reader's gender is never specified.

If there was one thing Sam and Dean had learned about you over the years, it was that you were an affectionate creature.

You thrived off human touch, whether it was a hug, a pat on the back, simply brushing past someone on the way to the fridge. It was something the boys were a bit taken aback by at first, when you hugged them every chance you got or threw your legs across their lap when sitting on the couch, but they grew to appreciate it, even look forward to it. It had been a while since someone else had doted on them like you did. You were loving, and because of this—coupled with your hunting expertise—they’d accepted you into their lives as one of them, as a part of their family.

While your relationship with Sam remained platonic, never straying from that of two siblings, your bond with Dean had grown more profound. It was easy getting Sam to return your hugs, and soon he was kissing the top of your head as a goodnight or tousling your hair fondly after a successful hunt. Dean was a harder egg to crack. You knew you just had to break through his tough, broody exterior in order to access the mushy, affection-starved soul you knew lurked underneath. Eventually, _he_ came to _you_ , and made a habit of approaching you to relax and unwind after a rough night. Usually it was through massages (his neck and shoulders held a lot of tension, and you were an excellent masseuse), but sometimes he would just plunk down next to you on the sofa, drape an arm around your shoulders, and pull you close until you were nearly in his lap.

Tonight was no different. You had sat this hunt out to stay home and nurse a sprained ankle, ready to patch the boys up when they returned. Sam and Dean came home with mild scratches but no major wounds, and you silently rejoiced at not having anything serious to attend to.

Sam squeezed your shoulder when he passed by the sofa on the way to his room, no doubt eager to turn in for the night after a warm shower. Dean, however, went immediately over to you, lying down on his back and positioning his head in your lap like he had countless times before. Like clockwork, you moved your hands to his head and began carding your fingers through his hair, letting your nails graze his scalp and the nape of his neck. Dean closed his eyes and groaned deeply in appreciation.

“That bad, huh?” you murmured.

“Mmmm” was his half-lucid response. You grinned, revelling in the way your fingers could turn this man to mush. A few soft massages to his temples and he was putty in your hands. “More tiring than anything,” he rasped. “I could sleep for a week.”

You combed his hair to one side with your fingers. He was still pretty agitated, you noticed; the wrinkle between his brows was still present, so you leaned down and placed a kiss there. Dean sighed, and you watched his face soften under your touch. Your smile deepened. “You just need some TLC, that’s all,” you told him, rubbing his sideburns with the pads of your thumbs.

Dean hummed again in agreement, folding his hands over his chest. “Boy, do I ever,” he rumbled, his mouth gaping in an enormous yawn. “Don’t stop, alright? I’m just resting my eyes.”

“Uh-huh.” You knew he’d be out cold in a few minutes. “Goodnight, big guy.”

“Night, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you guys think! feel free to leave suggestions for other dean/reader or sam/reader fics i could write :)


End file.
